Anaphylaxis is a medical emergency that may require resuscitation measures such as airway management, supplemental oxygen, large volumes of intravenous fluids, and close monitoring. Administration of epinephrine is the treatment of choice. A need exists for needle-free and non-invasive methods of dosing epinephrine. Provided herein are methods, formulations, and devices for the treatment of anaphylaxis and other conditions.